Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure relate to blocks that are configured to be moved to form a passageway through a board. More specifically, embodiments are directed towards blocks with channels, wherein based on the positioning and geometrical features of the blocks the passageway through the board may change.
Background
A board game is a tabletop game that involves counters or pieces moved or placed on a pre-determined surface or board, according to a set of rules. The board game may allow users to move based on chance, strategy, skill, or a combination of different objectives.
Board games typically have a goal that a player aims to achieve. For example, a board game may be won by a player moving their piece from a first end of a static route to a second end of the static route. Alternatively, a board game may be won by a player strategically moving a plurality of pieces across a static board to obtain an objective, like chess.
However, conventional board games utilize static routes and static boards. Due to the static routes and boards, conventional board games can quickly become repetitive and/or boring.
Accordingly, needs exist for more effective and efficient systems and methods for games with individual and independent pieces that are configured to move to create new passageways and boards.